


can't focus, feeling hopeless

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Double Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: The broken shards left behind from their shared and separate traumas don't exactly fit together.But it's all they have.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	can't focus, feeling hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Purple Yellow Red and Blue - Portugal. The Man
> 
> This has probably been done before. But I'm binge-watching this show again and I'm sad.

The broken shards left behind from their shared and separate traumas don't exactly fit together.

But it's all they have.

Logan ignores the little voice in his head that says it's all _he_ has.

Tries to anyway. It's a little hard to ignore when it's just... So. Damn. Constant.

_Veronica was fine without you. Better off, in fact._

He taps his fingers against his phone, looking at the text on the screen again.

Veronica: **Something came up. Rain check?**

There's always something. And it's not just her. It's everyone. It's constant. It's a reinforcement. One that's been hammered in so many times.

_Nobody wants you._

He throws his cell, hard enough to dent the hotel wall.

_It doesn't really matter anyway._

He'll either pay the damages or...

His gaze moves to the gun on the coffee table.

_What was that thing Dick's dad said again? Heart and head, that's where it counts?_

Though Logan doubts that _this_ is what ol' Dick Sr. meant.

But his life's a bitch.

And with his luck, or lack of it, it makes sense to leave it to a coin toss.

Heads, he loses his. Tails, he lives. 

* * *

He tosses the coin in the air.  
  
  
  



End file.
